


relentless unheroic necessary [podfic]

by orpheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Play, discussions of bullying, discussions of torture, elements of D/s play, internal narration of psychopaths, loss of a parent, loss of grip on reality, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of relentless unheroic necessary, a BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by gyzym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relentless unheroic necessary [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [relentless unheroic necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8922) by gyzym. 



Download the audiofic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3dgx2topdmizise).

Read the original (and incredibly stunning) text [here](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/107543.html).

And if tumblr is your thing, you can find the related post [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/21745032425/relentless-unheroic-necessary-an-audiofic).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!


End file.
